


Mirakuru 2.0

by TheHoodedAssassin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dark Oliver Queen, F/M, Mirakuru Serum (Arrow TV 2012), Oliver Queen Has PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoodedAssassin/pseuds/TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: Oliver knew that if Darhk got the idol back during the prison raid then it would be impossible to defeat him. So he takes everything into his own hands instead of trying to deal with his team's morals.He asks Waller of a favor, knowing exactly what it's gonna cost him.Spoiler* Laurel will not die here*
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Amanda Waller, Oliver Queen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizaSandorthien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaSandorthien/gifts).



> Well, I finally decided to publish my stories here. Since it's spring break and Corona Virus, I have plenty of free time, so I will take time to transfer all my stories from Fanfiction. net to here.
> 
> It'll take time to get used to all the tags, but as I said before, I've got plenty of time)
> 
> This is a little gift for my sister Liza. Because I actually started writing fanfics thanks to her. So i'll thank her for the motivation. I just wish she actually reads this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Mirakuru 2.0

Okay guys, it's spring break, and i have free time. And considering what is happening in Canada right now with Coronavirus, I'm gonna have a lot of free time.

So as some of you might be wondering, I will write a sequel to the story I published with Nanda Parbat, but this is not it.

This idea came to me after I saw a conversation between olicity shippers and it truly made me sick. Olicity shippers act as though she is some goddess, they're zombie like fans of someone who truly has many bad qualities as a character. Now for those who weren't brainwashed by that blonde bimbo. This is for you.

This was inspired by Arlyss Tolero's story, about how Laurel could have survived 4x18 . But this is a bit twisted with a dark Oliver.

Summary: Oliver knew that if Darkh got the idol back during the prison raid then it would be impossible to defeat him. So he takes everything into his own hands instead of trying to deal with his team.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Oliver was sitting in the bunker with a syringe in his hand. He told the team to go home.

He knew that Darkh would escape sooner or later, and he knew that he couldn't trust Andy. But John was blinded by the fact that his brother was alive again.

So he took measures into his own hands. He had to have full control of the situation once everything goes to crap.

So now he was sitting here. He took a deep breath before injecting the bright blue liquid into his thigh. He winced from the pain, but he knew that this was the only choice.

(A few months ago, ARGUS base, Waller's office)

Oliver slid on his dark blue sweater while Amanda Waller buttoned up the last few buttons on her shirt.

Coming here was a bad habit, but it was nothing personal.

Just before leaving with Felicity, Oliver knew that he had one last thing to do. If he just left with Felicity, he wouldn't be safe, so he called Waller to arrange a trip and a house where they would be safe.

Amanda straightened out her skirt and gave him the folder with all the coordinates and with all the information from her desk.

"You owe me one Oliver."

She said with a smirk.

Oliver smirked back at her.

"Once I come back, I'll give you a call."

He turned around to leave.

"I'm serious Oliver. Or should i go back to calling you agent Queen?"

Oliver stopped by the door and turned to face her.

"Whatever you need Amanda. But only once I'm back."

He left the office. But they both knew that he would be back earlier than he planned.

As he was walking out of the ARGUS base he stopped to think.

What would happen with his team? They could protect the city, but if someone like Ra's shows up then they'll be dead quicker than they can call him.

He got an idea.

An awful idea.

An Idea that meant that he would owe Amanda two favors.

But it was the only thing he could do.

He walked up back to Waller's office.

"I need another favor."

She smiled.

"And what is it that you need?"

He walked closer to her.

"My team thinks that they have everything under control."

"And we both know that it's not true."

She finished his sentence.

maybe Oliver hated Amanda, but there was one thing that he couldn't deny.

They were alike. They did everything for the greater good. Just different methods.

"I know that you were working on a better version of Mirakuru. So how is the project going?"

(present day)

He woke up on the bunker floor. His team was still not here which meant that everything worked according to his plan.

The Mirakuru 2.0 as Waller called it wasn't at all like the previous one. It lasted only about a month or two, which would be enough to deal with Darkh.

Just before Amanda was killed she gave him the Mirakuru.

The instructions were simple.

-don't inject more than one

-Don't mix with any other chemicals

And it would last 1-2 months.

So now he had to check his strength and learn to control it.

There was no way that he would let his team find out. At least until he deals with Darkh.

And of course they wouldn't approve, but it was the only choice.

Oliver stood up.

He felt a light headache.

But aside from that he felt nothing unnatural.

He walked up to the punching bag.

And with one punch, the bag was on the other side of the room.

He looked at his hands.

And smirked. There were no hallucinations. No anger.

Nothing. Except strength.

His plan worked.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Okay, there it is, chapter one of this story.

Please do tell me what you think.

This is going to be 3-5 chapters if anyone is wondering.

I don't know if adding Amanda/Oliver relationship was a good idea, but it was inspired by Ray Donovan.  
I always felt like there could be something like that in the show, only if it wasn't a teen show.

(btw if you want a good tv show to watch, and you're 18+, then watch Ray Donovan)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it took me longer to update than i thought. Well this chapter is gonna show when Oliver got the Mirakuru from Waller, and then continue with a little team meeting, where he has a small issue, that might lead to his secret being discovered.

(Ivy town)

Oliver was lying down in bed. He couldn’t sleep. He thought that being away from the city would help, but it didn’t. 

The only thing that helped him were the sleeping pills he got from Argus.

But when Felicity found out he was using pills, she threw them out, saying that she wasn’t gonna stay in a house with drugs.

It’s been a few months since they left Starling City, and he knew that he has already lost a lot of his skills.

He trained every day, but it wasn’t enough. 

So there he lay, unable to sleep Because the moment he closed his eyes he could see the faces of the people he failed.   
He saw his mother’s face as she stood up confidently before Slade killed her. He saw Tommy covered in dust, practically choking on his own blood.   
He saw Sara. Shado. His father. 

But that wasn’t the worst. The worst was seeing Wintergreen’s eyes as he felt blood run down his chest. Or seeing Ra’s just before he was pushed of a cliff.

Felicity was sleeping beside him. She was peaceful. Innocent.

Oliver sat up and got out of bed.

A few days ago Amanda informed him the Mirakuru 2.0 was done, and tested. And it worked.

He wished he could just sleep like Felicity, but he had to get his mind of the nightmares. 

And maybe get new pills.

He got dressed and took his leather jacket from the couch where he left it.

Just as he opened the door Felicity came out from the bedroom.

“Oliver? Where are you going?”

He let out a breath before turning to face her.

“I just need to get some fresh air. Go back to bed.”

She turned on the light.

She came up to him while his eyes adjusted to the light.

“You always do this. I often wake up during the night and you’re not there. How do I know that you’re not seeing anyone behind my back?”

Oliver looked at her in disbelief.

“Look. I love you, and I’m not seeing anyone. But I can’t sleep because of nightmares, and you threw away the pills.”

She looked angrily at him.

“That doesn’t explain why you leave at night instead of talking with me.”

Oliver scoffed.

“I told you that I’m not ready to talk about the five years.”

“So you’re just gonna go, maybe get drunk, get high, until you black out?”

Oliver didn’t reply. he simply walked out the door saying.

“Just go to sleep Felicity.”

(20 minutes later)

He arrived at the Argus safe house that was the nearest to his home. It was a motel room in a cheap motel that no one would suspect.

No one was there except for Waller.

She opened the door to him and put away the gun that she was holding.

He walked in, and sat on the bed in the room.

“I need the Mirakuru.”

Amanda took the metal case that was standing under the table.

“Straight to business as always. Though I can see that you are angry Oliver.”

She passed him the case and the key.

He opened it to see two syringes with a bright blue liquid.

“The rules for this are simple. It works for 1-2 months depending on the person. Don’t mix it with any other chemicals, and don’t inject more than one.”

He closed the case.

“What about side effects?”

She smirked slightly.

“None. Except for super strength.”

Oliver nodded.

“Is that everything you need Oliver? Because you owe me two favors right now.”

She had a small smile on her face. And who wouldn’t? One of the best agents owed her two favors. And she could ask for anything. Of course it would be reasonable.

Oliver stood up.

“I need more of the pills. Felicity threw them all out.”

She smirked.

“Okay, the pills will be delivered by tomorrow, and we’ll consider this a reminder of who you’re working for.”

She could see the anger on his face.

But Oliver knew that she was doing it all on purpose.

He headed to the door but just before he was about to open the door, Waller smirked.

“Don’t forget to train Oliver. I don’t need agents that are in bad shape.”

Oliver took his hand of the door handle.

That was it.

He placed the case on the ground before turning to Waller.

He stormed in her direction and grabbed her by the neck. Not hard enough to leave a bruise, but hard enough to hold her in place.

“You think I’m not in my best shape? Is that it?

She still had the smirk on her face.

Amanda grabbed his arm and squeezed it so hard with her nails, that Oliver could feel a drop of blood slide his arm underneath the jacket sleeve.

He dropped his arm from her neck causing her to let go.

Then she leaned forward until her mouth was right beside his ear.

“I don’t know mister Queen. You tell me.”

Oliver didn’t understand why the anger they felt towards each other, always tuned into lust.

But it was too late to think about that because his hand was back on her neck and he pushed her onto the bed. She fell on her back. 

And she knew as well as him, where this was headed the moment he took of his leather jacket and climbed onto the bed reaching to the bottom of her shirt to pull it of.

Later that night when he came home he put away the case with the Mirakuru 2.0 somewhere where Felicity wouldn’t find it.

As he got back in bed with Felicity, he felt guilt, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that this wouldn’t be the last time.

(the present, a day after he woke up after the injection of Mirakuru 2.0) 

He gave the team a day off so he could see his full potential while alone in the bunker.

Oliver made sure to delete the camera footage from the computers in case someone decides to check it.

He noticed that the Mirakuru helped him sleep without nightmares, so yesterday he managed to sleep through the whole night for the first time in a long time. 

The only problem was that Waller dead.

Or maybe she wasn’t and she’s just hiding at some Argus base far away from Star city.

But it didn’t matter now. Or so he thought…

His team came to the bunker.

It was Laurel, Thea, Diggle and himself, ever since Felicity left.

She couldn’t work with him after she herself broke of their engagement.

But now with Mirakuru 2.0 in his blood, he didn’t need her help.

What he noticed with the Mirakuru is that if he didn’t spend all the energy he had, he was starting to go crazy. And he couldn’t contact Lyla, because she was unaware of it.

So he made sure to spend as much energy as possible. 

He made sure to destroy a few brick walls before coming to the meeting.

“Hey Ollie. Why’d you call in a meeting?”

It was Thea.

“Hey speedy.”

He turned to Laurel and then to Diggle.

“Hey, I know that this meeting was a bit unexpected, but there are a couple things we need to discuss. As a team.”

Laurel nodded as she stood not far away from the chair that Thea was sitting on.

Diggle leaned onto the wall, and asked.

“So what do we need to discuss?”

Oliver looked at his team one last time before starting.

“Well, I know that since Felicity left, it’s been harder to deal with the computers, so, unless any of you are against it, for the time we’re dealing with Darhk, I asked an Argus agent to help us.”

Thea immediately stood up from her chair.

“Are you serious Oliver?”

Oliver looked her and before anyone else could say anything else he explained.

“I know that you all aren’t very fond of my history with Argus. But before Amanda died, I owed her two favors. Now I owe Lyla two favors. And there is an agent that needs training. And I think this is a good way to repay my debt to Argus.”

Diggle came up to Oliver.

“So now we’re training Argus agents?”

Oliver let out a breath.

“Look, Felicity won’t be returning. And I’m the only one here who knows how to hack into something, but I need to be out in the field. Plus the agent will only do some hacking. No attachment to the team.”

Thea took a deep breath thinking about what Oliver was saying.

Laurel looked at Oliver a bit concerned. 

Two favors? 

She would ask him, but when they were alone.

She crossed her arms at her chest.

“Ollie, if you think this is the right choice, then why not. We could use the extra help.”

Thea nodded.

“As long as it’s not forever, I’m fine with it.”

They all looked at Diggle.

He looked at Oliver.

“I don’t know man. If you’ve talked with Lyla then I guess won’t be too bad.”

Oliver nodded.

“Okay, then it’s settled. She will come here tomorrow, so I expect you all to be here a bit earlier before we go out on patrol.”

Everyone nodded.

“Good night guys.”

With that Thea left.

Diggle said his goodbyes.

And with that Oliver and Laurel were left alone.

“We need to talk Ollie.”

Oliver looked a bit confused.

“Okay. What about?”

“You said you owed Waller two favors. If you don’t mind me asking, what for?”

Oliver thought about it for a moment. he couldn’t tell her the truth.

But he hated lying to Laurel.

So he half lied.

“Before Felicity and I left, I went to Amanda. I knew that just leaving the city wouldn’t be safe, so she organized a safe trip and a house not far from Argus safe house for me. For that I owed her the two favors.”

She nodded believing him.

Laurel was about to turn and leave to get some sleep, but then she noticed something.

His eyes. His eyes were a pale blue, but now they seemed almost neon. There was definitely something wrong because his eyes couldn’t be so blue in the greenish lights of the bunker.

She came closer.

“What’s wrong Laurel?”

“Your eyes.”

He raised his eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

She put a hand on his cheek and looked closely at his eyes.

“I don’t know. It’s almost as though someone put LED light in them. They’re almost neon blue. What did you do with your eyes Ollie?”

Oh shit. 

That’s the only words that came to his mind.

Dammit, he should have been more careful.

She saw him clench his jaw.

He stepped away.

“I don’t know Laurel. They were fine this morning.”

She didn’t believe him, not even a little bit.

“Ollie. Tell me what you did. If you want, I won’t tell the team. I don’t know what you did, but fix it quickly before someone else notices.”

He let out a breath. And with that Laurel headed towards the elevator, but before she could leave he spoke.

“I did something stupid. Very stupid.”

She walked back to him.

“What did you do?”

He put his hands on the side of her face.

“Before I tell you anything, you need to promise me two things. One, you won’t tell anyone about this. Not even Thea. And two, don’t start screaming at me.”

She nodded and said softly,

“Of course Ollie.”

He looked at the ground for a few seconds before looking back up at her eyes.

“I may have injected myself with Mirakuru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go. A good ending for the chapter. Just so you know, His team won’t find out until the very end. And as much as i want to just bring Laurel and Oliver back together, I can’t because it will ruin my idea for the next chapter. I originally planned for them to get back together in this chapter, but now they will only get back together in the last chapter. So.. i don’t know how long it will be.
> 
> Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this. 
> 
> I know that many people don’t like Waller, but I do as you probably have already noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, chapter three, yee. From now on this will follow the present. This is set not long before 4x18. I thought i would rewatch the episode to write this, but I just couldn't. But I'm gonna try to follow the timeline as much as I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus a little bit on Laurel trying to help Oliver with his eye color, and then it will focus on the meeting of the Argus agent with the team. (lol for the OC just imagine Emilia Clarke, but with black hair)

"I may have injected myself with Mirakuru."

Laurel's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

She wanted to slap the crap out of him, and scream, but she promised him not to do that.

"You did what?! Are you out of your god damned mind?!"

Oliver ran his hand through his hair.

"It will last only a month or two. It's called Mirakuru 2.0. Waller made sure that it works without side effects, so I wouldn't end up like Slade Wilson."

Laurel didn't know what to say.

"Laurel, I know this isn't right, but I need this to defeat 's too strong, and this is the only option."

Laurel looked at him in shock. She knew that he could do something stupid, but this was too much.

"I thought you were gonna use magic of your own against him, but instead you inject yourself with Mirakuru. Please tell me that this is just a nightmare."

"I'm sorry Laurel. This is only for the time that we deal with Darhk."

She nodded knowing that there was nothing that she could do now.

"Does Lyla know about it?"

"No, but the agent that will be here tomorrow helped work on it. So she will know what to do with my eyes."

Laurel shook her head.

"That's tomorrow night. What will you do today? You need contact lenses to hide it."

Oliver frowned.

"Laurel, it's fine. I'll survive one day with the wrong eye colour."

"And what will Thea say?"

It was a rhetorical question, because both knew that Thea didn't need to know about this.

"Fine."

He said giving up.

Laurel nodded.

"Go home, I'll come by in the morning with the lenses."

"Okay."

She hesitated for a moment before hugging him.

"I don't agree with what you did. But I understand. Just be sure you know what you're doing. Okay?"

He hugged her back.

"Okay."

She stepped back.

"Goodnight Ollie."

"Night Laurel."

He smiled slightly and she returned the smile.

(Oliver's apartment in the morning)

Oliver was already dressed and ready to head to the office when he heard the knock.

He opened the door to see Laurel with a small bag in her hand.

She handed him the bag.

"Everything you need is here."

"Thank you."

She smiled.

"I would come inside, but I need to go to work."

Oliver smiled back at her thankful for what she was doing for him.

"Of course. I'll see you later tonight."

She nodded and left.

Oliver closed the door.

He walked to the couch and sat down.

Oh how thankful was he that Laurel decided to help him. She was lying to the whole team.

He knew that this wasn't the best choice to inject the Mirakuru, but he couldn't rely on the information Andy was giving him.

He went to the mirror to put the lenses in his eyes.

He blinked a couple times looking at the color of his eyes. They were almost the same color of his eyes without the Mirakuru 2.0.

Oliver grabbed his jacket and headed to the office of his campaign.

(Later that day in the bunker.)

Oliver arrived a few minutes before the agent showed up.

Lyla told him a little about her.

She had good field training but because of a recent leg injury she had to do paperwork and hacking for at least a month.

Ellie Pierce, age 26, black hair, green eyes, born in San Francisco.

That's all the information that Lyla gave him.

When Ellie showed up, he was surprised.

He expected a tall woman that would remind him of Nyssa, but no.

She was short, at least too short for her line of work. But he knew to never underestimate someone.   
She was dressed in black jeans, a dark blue sweater, and a black leather jacket.

Her hair was put away in a high bun, and no makeup.

Oliver could see that she was dressed in clothes that would allow her to hide weapons and fight in case of an emergency.

No one would even suspect that she's a hacker. And that is exactly what he needed.

She walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Agent Queen. Thank you for the opportunity. I've heard a lot about your work at Argus."

Oliver nodded.

"Agent Pierce. I see Waller made sure everyone is aware of who I am."

They both turned around when the elevator doors opened and his team came in.

The shock on everyone's faces was clearly visible.

Especially John was surprised. He expected the new hacker to resemble Felicity in some way. But she was the complete opposite.

Even the way she stood. She was a trained soldier after all.

But person that was shocked the most in the room was Oliver.

There was someone who he wasn't expecting to see tonight.

"Felicity? What are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes another cliffhanger at the end. But Felicity won't be here for long.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is short, but I wanted to start the next chapter with something interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is pretty much the second half of the other chapter which is why I'm publishing them at the same time.
> 
> This is probably the longest chapter of a story that I have ever written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there will be an argument between Felicity and the team.
> 
> Then a little field work.
> 
> * this chapter contains swearing

The whole room froze.

Felicity wasn't supposed to be here.

"Felicity? What are you doing here?"

Felicity came up to Oliver.

"They told me that you decided to help out Argus and help an agent with hacking skills. So I decided to help with the training of the agent."

She told him innocently.

Suddenly she heard someone clear their throat by her side.

"In case you haven't noticed Miss. Smoak, I am standing right beside you. And I assure you that I don't need training. I only need to practice my computer skills while I am unable to go into the field. I only need practice, I know everything that I need to know. Argus doesn't hire untrained people."

Felicity looked at Oliver in disbelief for a second, but his face remained blank.

She turned to face the woman standing beside her.

"What?"

The agent was looking at Felicity with the same blank eyes that Oliver had. There was no anger in her words. She was calm, yet when she spoke, Felicity felt uneasy.

"Nice to meet you too Miss. Smoak, I'm agent Pierce."

Felicity just kept looking at her trying to remain confident.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Oliver."

Oliver gave Felicity a pointed look.

"Felicity, she will be here whether you like it or not, so please try to keep it professional. You said you couldn't work with me because of what happened between us. But what's the point of being rude to Agent Pierce?"

Felicity scoffed.

Ellie kept looking at Felicity. It wasn't her business, and she didn't care what happened between the two, but she didn't like working with people that disrespected her. Even Waller had some sort of respect for her favorite agents.

Then she turned to Oliver.

"Agent Queen, a word alone please."

She turned around to walk aside, and Oliver started following until Felicity spoke again.

"Oh would you stop it with this?! Agent Pierce, Agent Queen, Agent this, Agent that!"

They both turned to face her.

Oliver looked at the rest of his team.

He could see that they didn't want to look at this.

"Dig, Thea, Laurel, go get ready, we'll catch up later."

They nodded understandingly and left the room.

Oliver turned to Felicity.

"What the hell is your problem?"

She scoffed at him.

"No Oliver what is your problem?! What's with all this formality?! It sound hilarious."

The agent remained at her spot, but Oliver could see that she didn't enjoy Felicity's presence.

"You know Felicity, we broke up, but I was hoping we could be friends. Agent Pierce is here only for a couple months, which is why we are keeping everything strictly professional."

Felicity smirked.

"Really?! Cause when you address each other like that, it sounds as though you fucked her and now you're trying to hide that fact!"

The moment those words were out, Oliver could feel the mood shift in the room.

He told Lyla that his team would act professional, and this was embarrassing.

Slowly Ellie walked closer to the blonde.

"What did you just say?"

Felicity ignored her.

"It's not hard to guess Oliver. You slept with every woman that worked on this team. Helena, Sara, Laurel, and even me. So why would she be an exception."

Ellie could see that Oliver felt embarrassed by the way he bit his lower lip trying not to say something he'll regret.

"That's it Felicity. You're out. You're out of this team. You will leave right now, and tomorrow you'll get your stuff. You've crossed the line today. What I do in my free time is none of your business. Yes, I slept with many of the women I worked with. And No, agent Pierce and I never had any type of relationship. In fact we met a few minutes before you came here."

Felicity felt guilty and it was visible.

But Oliver continued.

"You were the one that broke of our engagement, so don't bring out your anger and jealousy on other people, especially people that you know nothing about. Get out."

He turned around and nodded his head at Ellie to let her know that she should follow him.

She followed him, not looking back at Felicity who was starting to cry.

He lead her to the other room where the rest of his team was.

"Okay, now before we begin, I will say how this will work. And I will repeat myself only once."

Everyone nodded.

"You all just witnessed what Felicity did. I don't wanna see anything like this ever again. And I don't wanna see Felicity in here ever again. She just embarrassed me in the eyes of Argus. If any of you ever let her in here, you will follow her to the door, and never come back. If you have any issues, you will come to me in private. Understood? And if you ever disagree with my commands then you will also come to me in private. I don't need further humiliation. I promised Lyla that agent Pierce will be able to work in a professional environment, so please keep everything formal. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

They could see the irritation on Oliver's face.

Oliver nodded.

"Okay, this is Ellie Pierce, you will address her as Agent Pierce."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, introduce yourselves, I'll get ready, we leave in 5 minutes."

With that he left the room.

Thea watched her brother leave.

"Hi, I'm Thea, Oliver's sister. Just call me Thea, and Speedy when I'm in the field."

Ellie nodded.

Next was Laurel.

"I'm Laurel, Oliver's old friend, and lawyer, Black Canary in the field."

And lastly was Dig.

"John Diggle, but you can call me Dig. Spartan in the field."

She nodded.

"You are Director Michael's husband. I've seen you at Argus."

He nodded.

Thea headed to the central room and the rest followed.

Oliver was there waiting for them.

"Okay, tonight we have a hard job. There is a charity event happening tonight. The police got an anonymous call, informing that there will be a robbery, but the organisers believe that all the jewelry is safe. I know that we aren't security, but this group of criminals has robbed charity events all around the country already. They leave bodies behind, which is why we're gonna be there."

Everyone nodded.

"Thea, you received an invitation to the event, which is why you will be going there as a guest. The rest will be outside waiting. Okay?"

Everyone nodded again.

Ellie sat on the chair and opened the cameras to see what is around the building.

She turned the screen to the team.

"There are 5 entrances in total. Police will be guarding them, so I suggest you stay on the roofs of nearby buildings which allow a good view on the streets and the entrances."

Dig looked questioningly to Oliver who nodded in return letting him know that Pierce knew what she was doing.

"They will probably try to enter one of the back entrances, because the front ones are used by guests. If they show up, I will guide you inside, and then lock all the doors, so they will be locked inside."

Oliver nodded.

"Okay, Laurel, Dig, you'll patrol the back side, I'll be patrolling the main entrance from the roof. The event is quite long, it's 3-4 hours, so be ready for a long night."

His team turned to leave, and he faced Ellie.

"Everything good? No problems?"

"Yes, everything's good."

"Okay. You call me Green Arrow or Arrow when I'm out there."

She nodded, understanding why he didn't want to be called agent Queen.

She was aware of how he worked in Hong Kong for Waller, and she was aware that he injected the Mirakuru 2.0, Amanda informed her all about it. She noticed that his eyes were slightly red.

Ellie guessed that he used something to cover the bright blue color that his eyes became when he injected Mirakuru.

"Agent Queen?"

"Yes?"

"Your eyes. You're probably wearing contact lenses, because I can see that you blink too often. I am aware of what it was caused by."

He nodded.

"Yes, that is another reason why you're here. Waller left me a list of agents that know about Mirakuru 2.0, I assume you know what to do with the color of my eyes?"

"That I do."

He smiled slightly.

"When we're finished tonight, when everyone leaves, you stay, understood?"

"Yes."

Oliver nodded and left to join his team.

(2 hours later… the charity event)

Laurel and Diggle were standing not far away from each other.

She could see that he didn't like the agent for some reason.

"You don't trust her."

"What?"

Laurel let out a breath.

"Agent Pierce, you don't trust her. Why?"

"This is not about trust."

Laurel looked at Diggle confused.

"Then what is it about?"

Diggle scoffed.

"She's from Argus. She was one of Waller's favorite pets. Which means that she knows a lot of information that she shouldn't."

Laurel nodded.

Diggle was about to continue, but they suddenly saw a group of armed men wearing black masks. Those must be the ones they were after.

Laurel turned on the comms.

"Arrow, agent Pierce, we spotted a group of armed men about to head in."

Oliver on the other side of the building grabbed his bow when he heard that.

"Copy that."

Ellie opened the plan of the building.

"Okay, Spartan, Canary, follow them but make sure they don't see you. Arrow, make your way inside. Speedy, make sure they don't get to the guests."

She heard everyone say "Copy that."

Everything seemed to go according to plan until the robbers noticed Spartan and canary following them.

The moment they were spotted they opened fire.

Of course all the guests started running away.

To make sure they don't run into the criminals, Ellie had to block a few exits.

Once most people were outside, the cops headed inside, and Oliver made his way to his team. He managed to injure 5 of them, but here was still 7 that ran away.

It was visible that they were trained and they weren't scared of cops.

Unfortunately the vigilantes were also spotted by cops.

Oliver took cover from the bullets.

"Pierce. Lead us out of here."

"Okay, to the right there is a hallway, then there are stairs that lead to the roof. You'll be able to get out of there."

Oliver signaled to his team to follow him, escaping the rain of bullets.

Tonight didn't go according to plan.

The cops showed up earlier then they thought, and there were more men then there was supposed to be.

Once they were all back in the bunker John snapped.

"I knew it wouldn't work."

Everyone faced him.

Thea was the first to speak.

"And why is that?"

John scoffed.

"Cause we didn't have the full team here tonight."

Laurel bit her lower lip when she noticed the way Oliver was looking at him.

Before anyone could say anything Oliver walked up to John.

"Really? Cause I think every one that needed to be here tonight, was here."

John smirked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Oliver raised his eyebrow.

"I don't. Enlighten me."

John pointed at Ellie.

"We had a dangerous mission today, and I don't think this was a good training for Waller's agent."

Ellie stood up from her chair.

"So, Mr. Diggle, you're saying that I'm Waller's pet? That needs to be looked after."

John turned to face her.

"Precisely."

Oliver looked angrily at John.

"John, I thought you promised me not to start this."

"Yes, Oliver I know that you used to be Waller's pet, so I think you allowed her to be here because you feel sympathy towards her."

Ellie bit her lip knowing that Oliver is about to do something that he will regret.

Everything happened quickly.

One second John was standing, the next he was falling on the ground with a bloody nose.

Laurel's jaw dropped.

Diggle was knocked out, and she knew why.

Oliver controlled his anger, but it was visible just how much his strength was increased.

Thea looked at her brother with concern.

Something wasn't right and she could see it.

Laurel came up to Oliver.

"Ollie? You're fine? Yeah?"

He looked at her realizing that this wasn't very smart.

"Yeah…."

He turned to Thea.

"Go home speedy, I need to finish something."

Thea nodded. Even though she knew that he wasn't alright.

"Laurel, let's go take care of John."

Laurel nodded, and smiled slightly at Oliver.

"Night Ollie."

"Night."

Once Laurel and Thea dragged Diggle out and left the bunker he turned to Ellie.

"What do I do with my eyes?"

She took her bag and took out a syringe.

"Waller knew that this could happen. I'll inject this, and in 2 hours your eyes will be back to normal. I'll warn you agent Queen, this will hurt, the pain will last about five minutes."

He smirked.

"Great, another thing that Amanda decided to hide from me, classic."

She looked confused at him.

Ellie has heard a lot of rumors about him. And most importantly his relationship with Waller.

"You're the first agent at Argus that calls her Amanda."

"She calls me Oliver, I called her Amanda. She owed me a lot for what she did."

Ellie was good at reading people, and she could easily tell that Oliver slept with Waller by the way he was talking about her.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Oliver spoke again.

"I'll go change, then you'll inject whatever that thing is."

She nodded quickly before he left.

He came back in a white t-shirt and jeans.

"You said it will hurt. What kind of pain is it?"

She let out a breath.

"Imagine that instead of blood in your veins you have boiling water."

Before he could say anything she injected the liquid in his arm.

"I'll stay here in case something happens."

He wanted to say something but at that moment he felt the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I suck at all the fighting scenes so I just finished it as fast as I could.
> 
> PS. Next chapter is gonna be awful…


End file.
